Rhythm Heaven MegaRemix
Rhythm Heaven MegaRemix (Japanese: リズム天国ザ・ベストX Rhythm Tengoku: The Best X (Multiplied)), AKA Rhythm Paradise MegaRemix in Europe & 율세상: 최고 X (Rhythm World: The Best Multiplied) is a remake of Rhythm Heaven Megamix by Swimminton Games. It's the second Rhythm Heaven game on the 3DS, and the first on the Wii U, Nintendo Switch, & Swimminton Orca. An updated port, titled Rhythm Heaven MegaRemix: Orca Edition will release as a launch title for the Swimminton Orca. It would have an better story & more original games. Gameplay Gameplay is the same as the original: You press buttons to the rhythm of the song. There's always audio cues to guide you, so you can even play without seeing the screen! There are 4 games per set. You can complete them in any order, but you need to get an OK or Superb score to pass. In the tower sets, you unlock the Remix after you complete every game in that tower. Gameplay of the New Games *Crabby Country: You're a crab who's trying to attract a mate, by copying her dance moves. She will wave her arms around in a certain pattern, & then click her claws, signaling your turn. You wave your arm by moving the C-Pad, and click your claws by pressing A. The Skill Star comes when the female crab clicks her claws twice near the end. A barely is a miss. *Stumble Bee: It's Valentine's day! You're a bee who's trying to make a young couple fall in love. Your character will make buzzing sounds, and you need to copy them by pressing A. She will also hold a buzz (which sounds like "BUZZZZZZZ!"), so you need to hold B for as long as her buzz. The skill star comes in wheen you release B after the longest spray-hold. A barely is an miss. Also, a hit for spraying is pink, a barely is blue, & a miss is grey. *Monstrous Tennis: It's a one-on-one against a human & a real monster! You're the human, who's playing against Miss Monster in an tennis match. You need to keep the beat by pressing A when the tennis ball comes to you. Sometimes, Miss Monster will make the ball catch on fire (proven by fire sounds), which you need to switch to B until the ball is extinguished. When the ball is on fire, the hitting cue becomes faster. The Skill Star is collected when you hit 8 fiery tennis balls in a row. A barely is an miss. **Monstrous Tennis X: Same as the prequel, except that the ball catches on fire way more. Also, the match takes place on the back of an whale. The Skill Star is gotten by waiting after the music dies down, before hitting an fiery tennis ball that comes out of the sky! *Kitchen Commander: You're a robot, who's being commander by a tiny girl in a hat & scarf. You need to march your way to the refrigerator, so can discover the "Midnight Snack". When the girl says "Now go!", you march by pressing A; & when she says "Wait, stop!", you stop pressing that button. When she whispers "Duck down", you press the down button to duck; and when she whispers "Stand up", you press up to get out of hiding. *Peach Paradise: You're an toy solider who's picking peaches for an elderly lady. You pick a peach by pressing A to an steady beat. There are 4 types of peaches- pink peaches (takes one beat to pick), orange peaches (two beats to pick), red peaches (takes two & a half beat to pick), and white peaches (takes one & a half beats to pick). The Skill Star is collected when you pick one red peach after picking 9 white peaches. A barely is an miss. * Funky Factory: You have a job in widget building, & you have to build as many as you possibly can. Like Built to Scale 3D (DS), it uses 3D graphics; and like Poly-Rod (Polyrhythm), it uses a right-pointing viewpoint instead of a left-facing viewpoint. Your in-game character holds a Wii U-like control pad, with some buttons on the side. You uses this to aim & shoot your rods. Tap the touchscreen (In most versions) to aim for the body of widgets, & press any button to shoot the rod. There are 6 types of widgets: The normal square one (takes 4 beats to shoot), a triangle (three beats), a pentagon (five beats), and a hexagon (six beats). A barely is a miss. * Tempo Temple: The temple is under attack! You're in a trio consisting of a blue-haired boy in black clothing, a yellow-haired boy who's also in black, & a red-haired girl in white. You're the girl. The attackers are grey figures with chains & balls. You need to counter them by attacking after the two boys. Press A to punch, & B to kick. A barely is a hit. *Tongue Lashing 2: Same as Tongue Lashing, but with a new cue: There's an orange bug, which takes three beats. The sound it makes is low-pitched. *Catchy Beats: Same as Catchy Tune, but there's some new cues: A coconut, which is the second slowest fruit & otherwise acts like the other 2 cues. The other one is two peaches/apples falling down at once, which requires the D-Pad & A button to be pressed at the same time. The last cue is much faster then the orange, so watch out! Instead of playing as Praline & Arline, you're a cat & a monkey. They're tagged along with a yellow cat & a blue puppy, who would react during gameplay. *Pajama Paradise: Same as Pajama Party, but with an 5-beat sleep cue, and more pillow tossing. Mako also dreams of being an jungle explorer instead of an princess. *Black Bear: Same as Blue Bear, except that the donuts & cakes are replaced with cookies & brownies, respectively. *Fruit Basket 2/3: Same as Fruit Basket (2), but with much more melons. It also takes place on an beach, with an island in the background. *LumBEARjane: Same as LumBEARjack (2), but you're an brown bear who's chopping wood in a circus. The cats are dressed up like lions. * Kitty Clap/Kitties! 2: Same as the original, except there's more fish, & the cats spin more times in a row. Most of the game has been recolored purplish-blue, & the Quicknibble was replaced with a Threefish. Main Differences Besides the games changing, there are other changes from the original, such as: *Rat Race, Shoot-'Em-Up, Frog Hop, Lockstep, & Jumpin' Jazz have their barely-as-hits back. *The game having no prequel/story games at all, with most of the original versions (except Shoot-'Em-Up & Flipper-Flop) taking their place. **Catchy Tune, Fruit Basket, & LumBEARjack are their sequels from Megamix. *Some of the Skill Stars being moved, such as Tongue Lashing's being the 3rd red bug instead of the 2nd, & Kitties!/Kitty Clap's being when you spin three times in a row. *Karate Man Flows! (Returns!) retains the Flow Meter from Tengoku, the "Hit 2!" cue, the lightbulbs, the bomb. Also, the game's Rhythm Item is the Soccer Ball from Story!Karate Man instead of the Cooking Pot. *In First/Second Contact, Toss Boys, Bunny Hop, Flipper-Flop, Sick Beats CL, Tap Trial, and Animal Acrobat/Jungle Gymnast, a barely is an hit. The reason this was changed is unknown. *The game's story is rewritten: Instead of the Lands needing their flow back by playing story games, something's just blocking the way, & the game are played to encourage it to move, or move that. *The additions of Galaxy Land, Top-Head Tower, Bonus World, Duet Mode, & Rhythm Toys. *The all-new games (with the exceptions of Karate Man Senior & Karate Couple) are given original jingles instead of reusing some from previous Rhythm Heaven games. *Touch! Mode replaces Simple Tap. It includes tapping, holding, swiping (left & right, up & down), and flicking (Only in Rockers 2). *New characters are added; Parsley, a Gatekeeper wannabe, & Phoebe, a purple farm-girl bear. The former is the "Gatekeeper" of the three Endless games unlocked during your time at the Lush Forest, and the later appears in Galaxy Land. **There are 6 new characters in Lush Forest, replacing those who now only appear in the Starter Lands: Arflette, a giant bee who's trying to disguise herself as a Beedog; Mack, a young girl who wants to turn Machine Tower into a giant robot; Kookin, Shef's mentor, who owns a five-star restaurant & is a fantastic cook; Doey, Donna's little brother who wants to own a donut shop when he grows up; Frizz, a girl whose hair is so messy, that birds reside in it; & Hatch-lin, a Japanese bird-person who's on a quest to find his birds. *Due to Exhibition Match being removed, Board Meeting takes its place in Left-Hand Remix, Penguins & Primates/Showtime takes it's place in the So Many Monkeys!, Splashdown takes its place in Be a Good Sport & Extreme Sports, Super Samurai Slice takes it's place in Aim True, Rat Race takes it's place in All or Nothing!, and Bon Fest takes it's place in "Hello, Ladies..." Challenge Train(s). *Rhythm Items are renamed Souvenirs for unknown reasons. *The credits theme is a new rearrangement of Classmate. It's played by a piano, & two girls are singing it's lyrics. The original version is in Starry Remix. *The Story of True Love, A Big Drop of Tears (renamed to "Teardrops"), & both versions of Classmate are given English lyrics in the international versions. **Due to this, the Train "Getting Vocal 2" had changed. The new list is: Frog Hop, Bon Fest, Honeybee Remix, Machine Remix, & Lush Remix. * Some games were renamed; **"Kitties!", "Sumo Brothers", "Tap Trial 2", "Hole in One 2", & "Cosmic Rhythm Rally" were renamed to "Kitty Clap", "Sumo Bros", "Turbo Tap Trial", "Hole in Two", & "Cosmic Rally", respectively. **In Japanese, Second Contact was renamed to 2nd Interpreter (2nd通訳者). *In all versions of the game, Trey matches his North American appearance from the original. * In all versions, the title cards look more unique, like in Fever. * The following Remixes' Epilogues were changed to: ** Rockin' Remix/Remix 2 (Wii): Remix 8 (Wii)'s ** Kitchen Remix/Remix 3 (Wii): Remix 1 (Wii)'s ** Prehistoric Remix/Remix 5 (Wii): Remix 7 (GBA)'s ** Cosmic Remix/Remix 7 (Wii): Remix 6 (Wii)'s ** Backstage Remix/Remix 9 (Wii): Remix 3 (Wii)'s ** Golden Remix/Remix 10 (DS): Remix 7 (Wii)'s, except that Note replaces Marshal. ** Farm Remix/Remix 7 (GBA), Chinese Remix/Remix 8 (GBA), Photograph Remix/Remix 8 (Wii), Heartbeat Remix/Remix 4 (DS), & Arcade Remix/Remix 1 Tempo Up!: All-new screens. * Space Dance & Cosmic Dance no longer share the same audio cues; in fact, the new cues for the latter (both in Japanese & English) are nearly identical to the infamous English cues from Megamix, except that "And Pose" was replaced with "Turn Right" in the Japanese version. * Glee Club’s controls changed for the Button mode; it used to just use the A button. Games Story Mode (Main) Honeybee Land Machine Land Gate 1 Citrus Land Donut Land Gate 2 Barbershop Land Songbird Land Gate 3 Lush Tower Honeybee Tower Machine Tower Citrus Tower Donut Tower Barbershop Tower Songbird Tower Parsley's Endless Games Story Mode (Post-Game) Star Land Comet Land Gate 4 Planet Land Galaxy Land Gate 5 Left-Hand Tower Right-Hand Tower Top-Head Tower Tibby's Mom The Shop A bold title indicates that the minigame is only in the Orca edition. Bonus World Advanced Tower Golden Tower Fever Tower Mega Tower Giga Tower Bonus Shop Secret Shop Note that this shop can only be unlocked via getting a Superb on Giga Remix. Other Games These games are not playable by themselves, & have no Souvenirs. They are still playable in Remixes, though, with all their original cues kept. Rhythm Toys Note that Fishie Tank is exclusive to the Swimminton Orca port. Duet Mode This is a new mode in MegaRemix. Here, you can grab a buddy & play your favorite rhythm games together. Note that Duet Mode is not in the 3DS version. Most of the games in this share the same description as the original, with the exceptions of Rat Race & Bunny Hop. The colors to differentiate the two players are red & blue (GBA games only), green & pink (DS), cyan & orange (Wii), and yellow & purple (3DS/New). Tengoku * Karate Man Flows! * Marching Orders * Spaceball * Sneaky Spirits * Rat Race * Bon Fest * Penguins & Primates * Bunny Hop * Space Dance * Night Walk * Power Calligraphy * Rap Men * Ninja Bodyguard * Fireworks Showdown * Tap Trial Heaven * Fillbots * Fan Club * Rhythm Rally * Blue Birds * Crop Stomp * Freeze Frame * Munchy Monk * DJ School * Dog Ninja * Frog Hop * Lockstep * Karate Man Kicks! * Airboarder Fever * See-Saw * Double Date * Fork Lifter * Tambourine * Bounce'N'Build * Figure Fighter * Ringside * Micro-Row * Flipper-Flop * Flock Step * Launch Party * Bossa Nova * Tap Troupe * Karate Man Combos! * Marshal's Night Walk Megamix/New * Tongue Lashing * LumBEARjack * Super Samurai Slice * Sumo Brothers * Tangotronic 3000 * Kitty Clap * Stumble Bee * Crabby Country * Peach Paradise Mascots Trivia * The five new games added are based upon the unused games in Megamix's files: Kurikuri/Crabby Rhythm, Bee, Monster Tennis & Monster Tennis Multi, The Commander, and Para-Para-Paradise. The new games, with the exception of Peach Paradise, are called that in Japanese. It is called "Paradise Farm" instead. * This is though to be one of the pioneers for the "What Should Have Been" sub-genre of Fantendo articles. *Originally, Love Lizards was a shop game, but it got replaced by Moai Doo-Wop due to better use of the buttons. *Due to Karate Man Senior being counted as an "sequel", Karate Couple is, technically, the only threequel in the game. *The song used for Starry Remix is the original composition of "Classmate", the credits song for the original version. **The games used for it (with the exception of Marshal's Walk & Karate Couple) are the games from the original's versions of Star Land, Comet Land, & Planet Land. *Oddly, a barely is an hit in Lockstep, but they're a miss in Lockswing. When asked why, the devs said "Because it's basically the same game, & we need to make it harder." *There is a two-part Challenge Train called "Prequel Problems", were the games which had story versions in Megamix are given that game's graphics, but with major changes to make the games much harder. **The games, in order, are: Karate Man Flows!, Fillbots 2, Air Rally, Catchy Beats, Rhythm Tweezers 2, Glee Club 2, Figure Fighter 2, Fruit Basket 2, The Classy Trio, Shoot-'Em-Up 2, Micro-Row 2, Second Contact, Sneaky Spirits 2, Cosmic Rally, Flipper-Flop, & LumBEARjane. *This is the first (and only, since it's been discontinued) Wii U game to support 2 Gamepads. * Black Bear was going to have a third cue (a cookie, which takes 3 beats), but was removed due to it being to similar to Pink Bear from Rhythm Heaven Starshine. * With over a whopping 86,235 bytes, this is Dorkfishie's biggest article by far. * With the Orca port, this is the first time that a Rhythm Heaven game is a launch title. ** It's also the first time that a game is multi-console. * Glee Club is the only game to get completely different controls from the original. Category:Games Category:Swimminton Games Category:Swimminton Orca Category:Swimminton Orca Games Category:Rhythm Heaven Category:Rhythm Heaven Games Category:Fantendo Articles Category:Remakes